


Something About You...

by AvengeTheYoungbloods



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, Natsha makes Wanda melt inside, Pietro pisses Clint off but Clint loves him anyway, Possible smut later on, Possibly some masturbation in the first few chapters??, Steve and Bucky and Tony are very happy together, rated mature just in case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 13:25:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8058073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvengeTheYoungbloods/pseuds/AvengeTheYoungbloods
Summary: "Something 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman..." ~Dangerous Woman by Ariana Grande





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JackSparrow789](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackSparrow789/gifts).



> This is my first ever fic that has smut in it, so don't criticize too much please!

So I was listening to Dangerous Woman by Ariana Grande, and this little beauty popped in my head! The real first chapter should be up soon, but I wanted to thank my new friend JackSparrow789 for commenting and giving me prompts for my Avengers One-Shots, so this fanfic is going to be for you my new friend!


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story will be told in Wanda's POV and I hope I do a good job with her!

**Damn.**

That was the one word that ran through my head when I first went to spar with Natalia Romanova, or Natasha Romanoff as she had told me and my brother Pietro to call her. She was a gorgeous redhead, and she stood about 5'7". Her height certainly didn't mean that she was not fit, because she was. She wore grey shorts that came about half an inch higher than her mid-thigh, and a black spaghetti-strap tank top that excellently displayed her deep red bra. She was ready for this, but me? I was torn between being embarrassed, aroused, and terrified.  
How did I get the lucky privilege to spar with the famous Black Widow? Well, it wasn't my choice.

_~A few hours earlier~_

I was practicing with my magic to try and get better at manipulating the mind when a knock upon my door startled me. I got up, smoothed my slightly wrinkled dress, and answered the door. To my surprise, my brother was not there. An envelope, folded out of printer paper, laid at my feet with my name written in perfect cursive. I kneeled and picked it up, a small spark of recognition as I smelled the perfume on the envelope.  
 _Natasha._  
All fear aside, I unfolded the envelope to read the writing inside in the same cursive as on the outside. I was shocked as to what the note said, but I got up and went back into my room, changing into a tank top and shorts before headed to take the elevator to the training hall. The words in the note rang through my head, and my stomach twisted in knots at my own nervousness.  
 _...spar...alone...doll...Natasha..._

"What is wrong with me?" I groaned into the emptiness of the elevator, sighing when the door opened on the training floor. I walked out, and Natasha greeted me with a grin.

"Готовы начать спарринг маленькая ведьма?" She said, and I nodded silently. She smirked and grabbed my wrist, dragging me over to the sparring ring. Once she instructed me on how it worked, we began.

_~A few hours later~_

I panted as I pinned Natasha to the mat for the fifth time in a row. She grinned, and before I knew it, she had me pinned to the mat with her lips on mine. Just as I started to kiss her back, she stood and winked at me as she walked away. I laid there, dazed, until a voice brought me back to reality.

"Wanda? You okay there?" Tony asked, and I got up and strode to the elevator, not caring if I had ignored Tony. I needed time alone to think things over, and I knew just where to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Готовы начать спарринг маленькая ведьма? - Are you ready to start sparring little witch?


	3. Chapter 2

After changing into a cute sweater and jeans with black combat boots, I headed out the front door as I walked to Central Park. There was a place there that I had been to so many times, and I had already dubbed it my "thinking place". Nobody knew about it except me, so I figured it was safe to come here when I wanted to be alone. I sat down on the ground under a cork tree and sighed. My first order of business to think about was **why** Natasha would kiss me. She and Banner obviously had a thing for each other, right? I groaned in frustration and put my head on my knees, sighing once more. So many things were running around in my head, and suddenly, everything stopped. I sensed a presence and my head shot up, only to see the same redhead that had kissed me earlier.

"Tasha?" I murmured softly, and she came and sat in front of me.

"Why are you here Wanda? It's getting late, and I figured you would be back to eat dinner by now.." Natasha said, wrapping a gloved hand around my wrist. I lifted my chin and looked up at the night sky, finally feeling the bitter cold of the January night. Knowing that I would probably regret what I was about to say, I took a deep breath.

"Zakaj si me poljubil Natasha?" I said, and I saw Natasha's eyes widen. She went silent for a few minutes, and just as I thought she was going to slap me, she grabbed a fistful of my hair and kissed me. **Hard.** I moaned out of surprise into the kiss, but kissed her back just as hard and deep. Her lips were as soft and fucking heavenly as I thought and her tongue was sinful in the way it caressed my own. Her mouth tasted like cherries and vodka, and _fuck_ did it taste amazing. I whined as she pulled away, but she only chuckled as she laid her forehead against mine. Those gorgeous green eyes bore into my own as she spoke the four words that would change our lives forever.

"I love you Wanda." Natasha said, and my heart raced. I beamed and hugged her tightly, beginning to cry tears of joy. Natasha picked me up and carried me back to the tower, where we were met with the sight of Clint and Pietro making out quite heatedly. We quietly went upstairs to the dining room, where Natasha sat me down on the counter.

"Что бы вы хотели на обед моя голубка?" She purred softly, grinning at me as she opened the fridge.

"I-I don't know..." I stammered nervously, biting my lip as Natasha's ass was on show as she bent over to make me something to eat.

"How about pork roast with potatoes and carrots and au jus?" Natasha smiled, placing the containers that held the leftovers on the counter beside me. I smiled and nodded, capturing her in my arms as she began to turn away from me.

"I want a kiss punčka..." I pouted, and Natasha just giggled as she kissed me again, slowly and passionately. Her tongue danced across my bottom lip, and I parted my lips so our tongues could mold and dance together. Our kiss was interrupted by a low whistle, and we broke away to see Tony, Steve, Bucky, and Thor smirking at us.

"Wow Nat, never knew you swung that way." Tony laughed, eliciting a low growl from Natasha. I leaned forward, murmuring sweet things in her ear to calm her down.

" **MINE.** My girl!" Natasha growled even more, nuzzling her head in my neck and licking over the place where my neck and shoulder meet gently.

"I think we should leave Lady Wanda and Lady Natasha alone Brother Steve and Brother Tony." Thor said, dragging Tony away as Steve followed him. I stroked Natasha's hair lovingly, murmuring calming words to her in Slovenian.

"Tony just loves to piss you off baby, don't let him get to you..." I said, and Natasha pressed a kiss to where she had been licking and looked up at me. She beamed and made my dinner, and we shared it while making small talk and sharing kisses. She was the love of my life, and I would do anything for her. She had went to wash the dishes, and unknowingly, I had begun singing.

" _How can you see into my eyes like open doors? Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb-_ " I began to sing, and Natasha's own voice cut me off.

"Without a soul, my spirit sleeping somewhere cold until you find it there and lead it back home.." Natasha sang, and we both began to sing Bring Me To Life by Evanescence. After we finished, cheers and applause rang out through the living room. I gasped, my face turning scarlet as I hid my face from being embarrassed.

"Come on love, let's go watch a movie and get ready for bed hmm? I'll be by your side all night, I swear." Natasha said before picking me up and carrying me to her bedroom.

"Tasha, I don't have anything to wear to bed!" I squeaked, and Natasha tossed me a shirt, going into the bathroom. I blushed and changed into the shirt, looking at myself in her full-length mirror. The shirt barely covered my ass, and it embarrassed me.

"You're beautiful baby...come on darling, you need sleep..." Natasha said, and I suddenly felt tired.

"Cute, using my powers on myself." I giggled tiredly, and Natasha picked me up and laid me in the bed with her, spooning me lovingly. I couldn't sleep until Natasha started softly singing in Russian, and then I was out like a light.

_I just hope everything stays like this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so so sorry if it's rushed, but I've got more to this story than meets the eye ;)
> 
> Translations:
> 
> Zakaj si me poljubil Natasha? - Why did you kiss me Natasha? (Slovenian)  
> Что бы вы хотели на обед моя голубка? - What would you like for dinner my little darling? (Russian)  
> punčka - babydoll [literal translation is doll] (Slovenian)


End file.
